Fuji's revenge on Mizuki
by KikumaruLover
Summary: Mizuki stalks Fuji. Fuji finds out. OH NOES! How will he have his revenge? Attempted crack and humor, don't be so harsh! I know my summary sucks. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I've finally managed to squeeze out a story, like, FINALLY. Anyways, this is like. a day in the life of Fuji Syuusuke or something. I had the sudden urge to write something about him, so I did! Aaaanyways, I hope that you guys like this story and please remember that the way I spell is the British way, so I don't spell 'realise' with a 'z'. SO NO QUIBBLING ABOUT THE SPELLING.**

**Disclaimer; Prince of Tennis is not mine. (I feel so pathetic right now..)  
**

* * *

"Thank you very much!" came the chorus of voices from the tennis courts. Tennis practice had just ended, and the Seigaku Regulars were on their way home from it. Momo was walking with Echizen, Kaidoh was jogging away, Inui was muttering to himself (scary...), Taka-san and Oishi were talking about different types of sushi and Tezuka was reading his textbook. Everyone was doing their normal thing except for the tensai, Fuji Syuusuke. Let's follow him, shall we?

---

Fuji Syuusuke;

Fuji waved goodbye to the regulars and set off on his way to his favourite store to get fertilliser for his cactus's. He was running out of it fast, so he needed to get extras for his beloved cactus. Slowly making his way to the store, he pondered over his latest school project and how he would blackmail his teacher into giving him an A (not that'd he'd need to). He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain St Rudolph tennis player following quite closely behind him.

Mizuki was on to his third consecutive dayof following Fuji around, trying to gain sufficient information so as to one day beat his 'rival' in tennis (Pfft.) So far, he knew that Fuji loved collecting cactus and photography. Obviously, it was not enough for the tennis manager. He needed to know more. He needed to find out all of Fuji's weak points. He needed to study all of Fuji's habits. He also needed to know that he was an idiot.

Seriously, what kind of moron would follow the tensai, Fuji Syuusuke, and not get emotionally scarred?

Of course, Fuji had noticed that a trail of short black hairs was following closely behind him, (due to Mizuki's constant twirling of his hair, causing it to drop off his head) and put two and two together. His usual smile then became that of sadistic glee. _Whoopee! A new victim!_

Fuji started taking note of all the reflections on the shop windows that he past by so as to catch the reflection of his stalker. While buying his fertiliser, Fuji noted that the stalker was from St Rudolph, as he passed a mirror for people to try on sunglasses. Fuji's sadistic glee meter went into over-drive. _Saa, so it's Mizuki, eh? I wonder where this will go. I'll have a lot of fun with this one..._

---

Fuji opened his room door and dropped his school bag onto the floor, making his way to the washroom to fill up a cup of water to drink, he wondered what he would do to blackmail Mizuki. (Make way for the sadist!) Watering his cactus on the windowsill, he decided to watch some TV for a little entertainment. Maybe _Fear Factor_ was on? He grabbed his remote and clicked the 'on' button.

What popped on was an old _Star Wars _rerun. It was getting to the part where Anakin Skywalker faces Darth Vader. Fuji watched with apt enthusiasm; seeing them stab one another was definitely amusing. Anakin just learned that Darth Vader was his father, oh joy.

And then it hit him.

Fuji went into full sadist mode ad pciked up his phone to call Yuuta. For what? Well, here's how the conversation went:

"Mushi mushi"

"Saa, Yuuta, how are you?"

"What do you want Aniki? I'm busy."

Fuji smirked a little.

"I want the number of your wonderful tennis manager."

"..."

"Yuuta?"

"I'll text it over to you in a while."

"Saa, thank you Yuuta."

"Oh, Aniki? Whatever you do to him, make sure he doesn't die."

"Hnn, yes Yuuta."

"Or go into a coma."

"Yes Yuuta."

Fuji hung up the phone, and a moment later, he received the text message from Yuuta. Sadistic smile in check, Fuji reached for his home phone, which was a private number, and dialed the number that Yuuta sent him. Then taking a deep breath, he waited patiently for Mizuki to pick up the phone. What he was doing now was going to be epic, and it was only going to be the first of all the things he was going to do to Mizuki!

"Ufufufu... Mizuki speaking." (Hair twirling)

_"I AM YOUR FATHER." came a deep voice over the phone, vaguely sounding like Darth Vader._

"What? Huh? What father?"

_"COME, JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE."_

"Wha- Who is this? Why-"

_"WE HAVE COOKIES."_

"... What the fuck."

_"I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU, MY SON."_

"But I-"

_"I'LL HAVE THE COOKIES READY."_

"Cookies? You weir-"

_"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU."_

-click-

Fuji's sadistic smile was in overdrive now. He wasn't done with Mizuki yet. _Yet._  


* * *

**Okay, so that's it for now! Sorry it's so pathetically short. Anyways, I'm going to try making a multi-chap fic for this one. I had a little bit of a writer's block about halfway through the story, so please don't kill me!**

**Bel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji was most _definitely _not done with Mizuki _just yet. _That phone call a few days ago was just the beginning, and he was just getting started. The sadistic grin had been on overdrive for the past few days, and now it was time for the actual revenge to start.

The Seigaku Regulars and noticed how much the tensai's tennis games had improved since that fateful day that he had realised that Mizuki was stalking him. They hoped that they wouldn't have to face him during practice. At all. Who knew that Fuji could be this good?

So came the end of tennis practice, all the Seigaku Regulars having been beaten by Fuji (with the exception of Tezuka and Echizen of course, I mean _really!_) and humiliated (think Inui in episode OVA 20: The Yakiniku Prince) by him. Of course, Fuji was not using his full abilities, which made it all the more scarier.

Fuji had left first, as everyone had been to scared to _not _let him go last. No one wanted to be left alone with Fuji, which meant that they all pushed Fuji to the front when they needed to bathe. All except Echizen, who had been forced aside by Momo in his fear.

Leaving the school behind, he set off onto his next mission, fully aware that Mizuki was hot on his trails. Making sure Mizuki followed him, he turned his first left turn.

Mizuki was puzzled; Fuji had taken a different route from school and was walking _away_ from home instead of walking _towards _home. But, this was Fuji we were talking about, right? So he obviously got bored with his normal route and decided to try another route. Right? Mizuki chuckled under his breath at his (imaginary) brilliance and continued following Fuji.

Fuji turned left again, and Mizuki followed Fuji blindly, not bothering to check on his surroundings. Not bothering to notice that there were getting lesser and lesser people around him. And that the sun was getting lower into the horizon. He was too busy being 'intelligent' and following Fuji's every move like a damned demented monkey.

Fuji turned yet another left, and this time, walked straight into a dark alley.

Mizuki followed Fuji in, and realised that Fuji had disappeared (The plot thickens!). Looking around, Mizuki ran all his thoughts through his head on where Fuji had went and decided with all the dignity he had that the Fuji he had followed had been an alien, and the real Fuji had been kidnapped and replaced by said alien.

Still deep in his thoughts, Fuji sneaked up from behind and took out a tennis ball from his pocket and stood in the normal tennis serve position. Throwing the ball up into the air, he hit it with all his might with a huge 'WHACK!', sending it to the back of Mizuki's head.

Mizuki, having heard the sound, turned his head just in time to see the ball hit him square in the face. He didn't even have enough time to shout when a second ball hit his face again. Another ball bounced off his head, and another off his shin. All the balls were aimed at the most sensitive parts of his body. After a few (hundred) balls were hit onto him, Mizuki fell onto the floor, his head and all visible flesh resembling the colour of a (very) beat up and deflated basketball.

Fuji smirked a little and flipped open his phone to call an ambulance, and at the same time wondering what he would do to blackmail the paramedics into keeping their mouths shut.

And to make sure that Mizuki didn't die or get into a coma.

* * *

Oh, and if you were wondering, Fuji scored an A+++ on the project. I wonder how?

* * *

**Okayy, this is it for the second chapter. It wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but it's better than nothing, right? No flames please! And thank you so much to those who reviewed in the last chapter! It's pathetically short, again, but I'm hoping to improve, so relax, I'll be trying hard!**

**And this isn't over yet...**

**-Bel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy, so I guess this'll be the last chapter on Fuji's Revenge on Mizuki. Unless I get a great idea, then I'll add it here; so stay tuned!**

**Oh, and the second chapter was inspired by my completely sadistic cousin, Jonathan. Thanks, jo-boy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own PoT. But I do own the cookies in the first chapter! NO STEALING.**

**

* * *

**Mizuki got into a coma.

Oh joy.

Fuji was pacing around his hospital room, deep in thought. No matter how much he had bribed the hospital staff to just electrocute the damn body to life, they never did manage to do it. The ones who downright refused to do it were not spared. Neither were the ones who tried to help Fuji (and failed) spared. One guy actually got hung on a pole suspended in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean! How Fuji had got the pole to hang in mid-air, no one knows. Perhaps the gods were blackmailed to?

"Saa, forget about electrocution then, think of something else. After all, I _am _a tensai!" Fuji tapped his chin, his face a perfect sculpture of a handsome man deep in thought. All of a sudden, Fuji's beautiful turquoise eyes sprung open, and Fuji snapped his fingers, all the while thinking _'I've got it! I'll poke him out of his coma!'_And so Fuji poked Mizuki.

For three damned hours.

And guess what?

No, Mizuki did not wake up; but Fuji realised that he had a great talent for poking people! He could just imagine himself going 'Be awed by my poking prowess' like that Hyotei guy. What's his name? Adobe or something. _'So he was the guy that created that suckish computer Adobe programme...'_ Fuji mentally added 'Adobe' (aka Atobe) to his death list. Life just keeps getting better, doesn't it, dear readers?

However, that was beside the point. He still had not woken the Sleeping Beast- I mean Beauty up yet. Fuji had not much time left; only a few hours till daybreak. (If you were wondering why the hospital did not kick him out yet, ask Fuji's camera)(And the hospital director)(And the hospital director's action figures) Fuji needed to wake Mizuki up. He had promised Yuuta not to put Mizuki into a coma, didn't he?

And yet, thanks to all those damned tennis balls he aimed at Mizuki's head, he got Mizuki into a coma. Whoops. So Fuji did the last and most desperate thing he could think of:

He sat on Mizuki's face and let out a big one.

Sure enough, Mizuki was up and coughing, and Fuji was smirking uncontrollably. After a few more minutes of coughing, Mizuki looked up at Fuji and asked "Who are you?" Silence hung in the air, as Fuji contemplated as to how to answer Mizuki's sudden question. He could say that he was Fuji Syuusuke, and that he was Mizuki's biggest rival. Or he could lie.

The answer was obvious.

Fuji opened his turquoise-coloured eyes again, looked straight at Mizuki, and said with the most utmost sincerity "I AM YOUR FATHER."

Mizuki blinked.

"Father?"

"COME TO THE DARK SIDE."

"Why, father?"

"WE HAVE COOKIES."

"..."

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, MY SON."

"Can I have chocolate chip with hazel nuts?"

"I'LL HAVE THE COOKIES READY."

"Yes father."

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU."

"And with you too, father."

* * *

_'Aniki!!! I'll get you for this!'_ Yuuta thought as he looked at his tennis manager.

"Why's Mizuki scarfing down a bag of cookies and preaching to us about the dark side and that Adobe computer programme?" Yuuta heard a random freshman say.

"I don't know, but that guy with the 'x' scar on his head looks pretty pissed!" Answered another random freshman.

As for the St Rudolph regulars, they had expressions on their faces that, I kid you not, looked just like this: 0.0

* * *

**Okayy, so we've reached the end of 'Fuji's Revenge on Mizuki'! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I need to know what I'm doing wrong or if I have mistakes, if any.**

**I don't know what's the next story I'll write, but I'll promise to make it longer than this story!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Bel  
**


End file.
